The Awakening
by AddzzWulffzz
Summary: What is happening? Angela has been experiencing random earthquakes and her hair has turned red! Who is Xavier? and why does he want her? Why does she feel as if she is losing control? Also, who is the mysterious guy staring at her? Angela-XxX-Cannon
1. Chapter One : Whats With The Shaking?

_**Okay so this is my first Fan Fic that I have put up on this site. This is before Breaking Dawn. So there is no Nessie, no second pack, and not Rachel for Paul. I hope you Enjoy!**_

_**-Addie XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way Stephenie Meyer. I am just a borrower of her characters, setting and storyline and make no profit out of torturing them and twisting them to my many needs.**_

_**Chapter 1: What's with the shaking?!?**_

**Angela's POV**

Angela is shaking... No not her. The house is shaking!

She sighed frustrated. Bella is getting married and is leaving, and she has the gall to not tell her! Angela has no idea why this has set her off but all she knows is that she is now in her bed and Forks is having an earthquake…?

She hears her dad at the door. "Angela, darling, calm down... Want some ice cream?" Her head shoots up of her pillow in confusion. Why is he trying to comfort her when there is an earthquake going on? Suddenly she realizes that the earthquake had stopped suddenly and she heard her father's retreating footsteps. He is back in minutes.

"Angel, Open the door. I have ice cream for you..."

She gets up and opens the door. "Thank you, Daddy." She takes the bowl of her favorite vanilla ice cream with fudge and whip cream. "Has the earthquake officially stopped?" She said back to her old self and no longer mad.

Her father smiled. "Yes, I guess so...are you still mad?" He asks.

"No…" She says confused.

"Then yes it's over." With that he walks away.

Well that was weird. Angela sits down on her bed confused. She still doesn't get what is going on with these sudden earthquakes all this week.

She had asked her friends at school once but they just looked at her weirdly and said they had not felt any earthquakes, and that they are not common in Forks. She then would get mad and run home, and guess what!?! There would be another quake! Shesh! Did these girls really not feel it?!?

Angela shook her head and got up from her bed having finished her ice cream and wanting to go on a jog. She lived right on the border of Forks and La Push. She can choose to go to any of the schools because they are the same distance from her house. She had picked Forks but now she wants to get away from all the girls at her school. She might just change schools and start anew. But this time she would not be know as the shy girl who barley talks! This time she will be known as the popular girl at school. She will even break up with Ben. He is nice and everything but she wants to have a guy who is more exciting. She wants to go out with someone who she doesn't have to bend down to kiss. She has always hated being tall, but what can she do? She can't just shrink her height…

She sighed and grabbed her jogging suit and put it on. She then pulled on her rain boots and a thin raincoat. As always it is raining outside and she is not in the mood to carry around an umbrella.

"I'm going out!" She yells as she runs to the front door. She grabbed the keys on the side table by the door.

"Okay, sweetie, make sure to take you cell phone. Call if you are staying out late!" Her mother called in from another room.

Angela stands there confused. Her parents were not usually so lenient about her leaving the house. They were usually on top of her as to where she is going and why. They are usually drilling her with questions and tell her to be home by 8, no excuses. This week by far had been weird.

She then runs outside quickly having grabbed Max's leash and runs out to her back yard. Max is going crazy hearing the leash and her foot steps coming toward him. He knows she is going to take him out and he is excited. As soon as she opens the gate he jumps up on her. "Down, boy! I know you're excited but you have to calm down or else I will not take you!" With that the dog calmed down as if he understood her. She smiled. Lately he has been listening to her. Usually Max doesn't listen to anyone! Not even her father, and now all of a sudden he is listening to her like if he is a well trained show dog. She hooked on the leash and started to walk him out of the gate so as not to get him tangled before they took of running. She closed the gate behind her and started jogging to first beach. Max was keeping pace with her. He was acting extremely weird today. He usually takes off pulling her along the jog, but today he's keeping pace with her. She suddenly wished he'd go back to his reckless ways… With that thought Max took off suddenly the leash was no longer hooked too, it had unhooked itself! She was left holding the leash not connected with her dog anymore. Her eyes went wide and she took off full speed after him. "Max! Get back here! Stop this instant!" Max suddenly stopped in his tracks so suddenly that she almost tripped over him, and managed to step on the poor dog's tail. He yelped and she bent down to rub him on his sides. "Sorry buddy, but why'd you stop so suddenly?" She hooked the leash back on his collar, confused by as to how it suddenly came of the collar's hook. She then took of in a slow jog again to the beach, and yet again Max acted like the well trained dog he was not. She sighed and ignored his weird behavior.

Once the beach was in sight she unhooked his leash not stopping her stride. "Okay, boy lets have a little race now. Up to the bent tree then stop there." With that she took off running her full speed. Max running right at her heals. She smiled. She loves to run. It was something she was always good at, since she was tall and had long legs. She was always the fastest in the school's track team. She always felt like if she was flying when she ran. She was almost as fast as Max her Grey hound at hyper speed, but today he was not so speedy, Grey Hounds are one of the fastest dogs out there. That is actually why she got him in the first place. She loves speed and when she heard that he is one of the fastest dogs she bought him.

She reached the bent tree and sat down. Max was right at her heals. "I win!" She declared happy. That's another thing about her, she loves to win. She's a good sport but hates to lose.

She looked out into the ocean, avoiding looking at the group of extremely tall and masculine Quileute's about 20 yards away. She recognized one of them as Jacob Black, Bella's best friend. She glowered at their direction; Jacob had been the first reason why Bella had not hung out with Angela. Bella was always so busy going to La Push with him. That she never had time to hang out with her.

She suddenly stopped herself and she looked away. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't forcing Bella not to hang out with Angela, he wasn't even aware that Bella was neglecting her friends. She suddenly felt bad for having had such hateful thoughts about the guy. It wasn't his fault, it was Bella's. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up only to be face to face with none other then Jacob Black himself!

"Um, hey, Angela, right?" He asked her.

She nodded not finding her voice and praying inwardly that he had not seen her glowering at him.

"Are you mad at me, for some reason?" He asked and crushed any hope that he had not seen her.

"Misunderstanding," She muttered, and stood up. She looked up to see that he still towered over her.

She smiled, hey she wasn't taller than him, and she was 5'11"! One inch away from 6'0"! **((AN: Okay so Angela isn't that tall in the book, but I wanted to make her this tall in the Fic, so ignore her height in the books.))**

"Oh, um, okay, but what did you get confused with me? If you don't mind me asking, that is," He pushed for information.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. It was nothing." She brushed off the question and hooked Max onto his leash. "Well I have to go now, oh and expect to see me at your school soon." She smiled innocently. "I will be joining you soon." With that she started to jog back home. "See you soon!" She yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared around the bend.

When she got to the house there was a letter in the mailbox that hadn't been there when she left. All it said was; '**Angela**'. In thick block capital letters, in the front.

She turned it over and opened the letter. On the paper inside it said;

'**Beware of the transformation! I know all that is happening! You will be joinIng us soon. So be aware!'**

Angela read the letter, and then reread it again, and again. What does it mean? She put the letter back in the envelope and turned it around. There wasn't a return address. Who sent it? Who is this from, and what does it mean…?

_**Okay so that is the End of the first Chappie. I know it is uneventful but expect a little more something in the Next Chappie! Please R&R! I will not update if I don't get some Reviews. So please give the little purple button bellow some love, by clicking it!**_

_**-Addie XD**_


	2. Chapter Two : Blue Tail?

_**Okay so I did this chapter in a few POVs. I hope you like it. R&R!!**_

_**-Addie XOXO**_

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way Stephenie Meyer or Marvel. I am just a borrower of their characters, setting and storyline and make no profit out of torturing them and twisting them to my many needs.**_

_**Chapter Two – Blue… Tail?**_

_**Angela POV**_

Angela had dismissed the letter as a prank from one of her school friends. She went to school like normal and asked around her friends if they knew if anyone had sent her a letter. Mostly they were all surprised that she was actually talking to them without being asked something. 'She was usually so quite' most of them thought. Don't ask Angela how she knew it but she had this sense… It was beyond weird for her.

She had woken up that morning feeling different. She felt like her senses were enhanced. Everything looked so much brighter and louder. She was beyond afraid when she could hear Max panting outside in the yard from her kitchen. She had at first not known what it was and it frightened her.

It was all so different. She wondered at first what was happening but thought that maybe as you get older your senses sharpen and thought nothing more of it… well for a while.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, Jess, how's it going?" She asked Jessica as she walked up to her locker to put away her books. She usually just pretended not to notice people until they talk to her, so Jess was surprised to have Angela just walk up to her and strike up a conversation.

"Well, it's okay…" She said suspicious, then became her normal bubbly gossiping self, "even though, have you heard? Lauren has been going out with Erik, and the other day I went to the mall in Seattle with Crystal and we saw him with some brunette that is so not Lauren! They were making out! Crystal and I, were like, 'Oh my, gosh!' and 'Poor Lauren!' So yea then Crystal told her and she totally went crazy and screamed at Erik in the court yard! She then got her soda and threw it at him!" She giggled at the gossip.

"Wow, and this happened this weekend?" Angela asked feeding her the questions she wanted to hear so that she can gossip some more.

"Yea, it was on Sunday that Crystal and I saw him, and then it was on Monday that we told Lauren, and she threw the fit at lunch time! It was so awesome! Erik so deserved it! But I still feel bad for pour Lauren! I mean—" Jessica was cut off by Mike her boyfriend.

"Hey, Angela; what you doing tonight? Jess and I, are going to this Bon fire that the Quileutes are having. Do you want to go?" He asked.

Angela thought about if she had any plans.

"Sure. That would be fun." She said finally after making sure she hadn't forgotten any plans.

"Yay! Mike and I will pick you up at about 5:30. Dress warmly. It'll get a bit cold at night on the beach." She was giddy. "Wait, why don't I come at 5 sharp to help you pick out an outfit? Then Mike can come and pick us both up, I'll leave my car at your house." She clapped her hands, and nodded. "That's what we'll do!" With that she slammed her locker shut. "Well I'll be over in about three hours or so." With that Mike and Jessica walked away waving at her.

She smiled then shut her own locker after gathering all her stuff and emptying out her locker. She was still going to go to the Quileute School and she was taking all her books and stuff. Caring all her things in her arms she walked to her car. Walking with all the books she wasn't paying attention to the sidewalk and ended up tripping over one of the cracks. Her books and papers flew everywhere. She grumbled as she quickly gathered all the loose papers first so as the wind didn't blow them all away. She had managed to gather all of them when she noticed that she one of them was being blown by the wind! She saw that it was the letter! The letter that was supposed to scare her. She ran after it. She didn't want to lose it. She was getting mad. The wind kept blowing it away! She was getting more livid when the letter suddenly stopped mid-air. She stopped running and looked at the letter fascinated. She noticed that the wind was still blowing and the leaves all around were being blown away. She grabbed the still floating letter expecting to pull a sting along with it, but there was non. She walked back to the stack of text books still on the floor and picked them up. She refused to stand there and think about the letter. She just wanted to get home and not even go to the stupid bon fire! She was going to call Jess and tell her she was feeling bad to get out of it.

She heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around. What was that? She looked around. She hated that she was in a major disadvantage were she was. She was on the side walk that had the street on one side and the woods on the other. So whoever or _whatever_ that was could easily be hiding in the trees. She got spooked from the disadvantage and started to walk faster to the car. She got in and looked in the rearview mirror only to see a flash of blue behind her. She gasped and turned around to look. Nothing, there was nothing there. She quickly pulled out of the parking space and drove off quickly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She pulled up into her driveway shaken. All through out the ride she had seen blue blurs here and there. She jumped out of the car and practically ran into the house. She then decided that she was so not going to go to the bon fire.

"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled into the house. She could hear her mom in the kitchen.

"In the kitchen," Her mother shouted back.

Angela walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom," She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was school? Are you in a bad mood again?" Something flashed across her mother's face, too quickly for her to catch, but it looked like a cross between fear and pleading.

"No, kind of scared a bit. I think there was someone following me…" Angela looked into the pot that was on the stove to see what her mom was cooking. Usually her mom would slap at her hand and say that she should wait and see what it is when dinner time came just like everyone else, but her mother just stood there and let her lift the lid without so much as a scowl from her.

"Wow, who would want to follow you," She says as if it would be impossible to want to follow her.

Angela shrugged and walked up stairs to her room, calling over her shoulder, "Homework," as her excuse to be left alone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Angela walked into her room to find another letter on her pillow. She looks around to see how it got there. She walks back into the hallway and leans over the stairs. "Mom, did you put the letter on my bed?" She shouted.

"What letter?"

That was all she wanted to know. With that she walked back into her bedroom and sat down on her bed with the letter. She quickly tore it open;

"**Do not ignore the signs. It is us. Try and tap into the signals. Hope you had a nice view of NightCrawler. He is keeping an eye on you, and testing your progress in awakening your powers. I wish you the best of luck. **

**PS: Go to the bon fire. There is a little present waiting for you there. You might not like it at first but after 'The Awakening' you will like it very much.**

**-Prof. X"**

Angela closed the letter and sat there for a minute just thinking.

Who is sending these stupid prank letters? Who is Prof. X? What does the X stand for? Who is NightCrawler? Was that the blue she saw? How far was this prank willing to go? Also what surprise at the bon fire? Should she go? Or was it a trap? Well Jess was going so unless she and mike were in on it, she doubted anyone would attack her in front of them… Or would they just attack all of them? Was it even an attack? Or was it just a stupid prank to get her piqued?

She got up and decided to just go to the bon fire and figure this out now before it went too far. She started to gather her toiletries. She was going to confront who ever it was that was the one that was trying to scare her. She was not going to give in so easily!

She stopped gathering her things. Were had all this courage come from? Why was she so willing to go in and fight? She was usually a very reserved person who would avoid conflict at all times possible! She then thought about Ben. She hasn't thought of him since the first letter came. She hasn't even seen him at school. She had to break up with him. She felt bad for thinking about breaking up with him when she has practically been avoiding him all week. Yet she had this gut feeling that she should break up with him now. As soon as possible, and if she doesn't she will end up hurting him more than she will be now.

She grabbed her bag and jumped into the shower to think it out.

_**Stranger's POV**_

_Report_

_The Subject has been showing significant signs of the change. She is under constant surveillance by NightCrawler, and Cyclopes. She has already managed to create slight quakes to the close areas around her. She is easily calmed, for now. She has yet to get the physical changes, but has had some of the mental changes. Hearing is sharper, and so is vision. Has been able to cross signals with NightCrawler, and subconsciously block him out. We had to send in Cyclopes to place the notes. She has blocked NightCrawler from being able to teleport into her home or places she thinks are safe._

The stranger put down the report he was going over. "Good job NightCrawler, but she is to be put under level 2 surveillance instead of level one. We have to make sure she doesn't accidentally kill someone…"

NightCrawler nodded and teleported out of the room.

The stranger then turned around and opened a drawer in which he has a picture of a beautiful woman with striking red hair and piercing red eyes.

"Bless you, my friend." With that he closed his eyes and watched with his mind, still clutching the photo to his heart.

_**Angela POV**_

"So do you like this?" Jess said having spread out a Green turtleneck long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with green tights on the bed with metallic silver ballerina flats in her hands.

Angela looked over the outfit and nodded. It was a cute outfit. She wouldn't mind wearing it. She picked it up and walked into her bathroom to change. Once changed she walked back out to show Jess the outfit.

"Very cute, see I know how to pick an outfit, don't I?!?" She said, meaning it as a rhetorical question.

Angela laughed at Jess's boasting. She actually did like the outfit. The color leggings made her legs look more prominent and long. She also liked that the green sweater looked very nice in contrast to her piercing green eyes. She grabbed her cell and her purse. "Well let's go Jess. I want to go to the beach already. We'll take my car." To find out who sent the note. She added mentally to herself. She flipped open her phone and texted Mike that they were just going to go in her car so he could just meet them there.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jess was happily switching stations on Angela's car radio.

"I can't believe you have satellite radio!" She had squealed when she had jumped into the car.

Angela just shrugged. She wasn't that into all the technology stuff. She was just happy that the car can get her to where she wanted and back.

She pulled up to the beach's parking lot spotting Mike's sedan and parked close to it.

"That's Mike's car!" Jess said pointing out the obvious.

Angela rolled her eyes and followed the excited girl out of her car. She scanned her surroundings to make sure that she knew what all her blind spots were. She didn't want to be taken by surprise by her stalker. Mike and Jess then got into his car.

She walked over to the bon fire that she had seen. She was a bit cold. Also she didn't want to be near Mike and Jess right now. They were in the middle of a heated make out session. It was awkward for Angela to just stand there watching. So she decided to join some of the kids that were roasting hot dogs. She scanned the crowed of kids to see if she knew any of them. She then saw that Jake and his friends were there. They all had hot dogs on sticks and were roasting them. She walked over to them.

"Hey Angela," Jake said when he noticed her walk over.

She smiled. "Hi, how's it been? I haven't seen you in a while." Since Bella got married that is, and the day of my jog which was kinda awkward. She added to herself.

"Yea…" He got a hurt expression and was looking at her weirdly.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Angela asked. She looked around at all the guys they were all staring at her with shock and disbelief. One of them was just plane staring at her in deep concentration. She stared straight back at him. He looked away. She turned back at Jake. "So are you going to introduce me to all of your friends?" She asked. She was being so bold lately. She could not believe that she had actually walked up to them. She was always so avoidant of them and of parties in general. She had surprised herself, but it felt natural somehow. She had no idea why, but she felt like if it was her nature to be this bold, instead of her usual reserves.

"Oh yea," He then introduced her in to; Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, the one that was staring in concentration, and Embry, saying all their names in turn. "There are more guys coming now too. They are running late because they had to be in charge of picking up all the girls."

Angela nodded and said hello to all the guys. "So yea, can I have a hot dog too and a stick? Were did you guys get them?" She asked her stomach rumbling.

The guys all chuckled surprised that she would just ask them all like that. Usually girls were always shy around them and too conscious of themselves to ask for food. Jake then walked over to a table and picked up one of the metal food rods to pinch the food with and picked up three packs of hot dogs. He handed Angela the rod and opened one of the hot dog packs he grabbed three and then passed the pack to Angela. She took out three as well and pinched them on her rod. She then poked it into the fire.

"So who are he girls that are coming? Do I know any of them?" Angela asked as she took the hot dogs out of the fire and put them on buns. She squirted ketchup in them and took a massive bite. All the guys were staring at her as she started on her second one. She looked up. "What?"

The guys all shook their heads and Jacob answered. "Sam, Paul and Leah went to pick up Kim, Emily, Shaunna, Jasmine and Claire. I don't think you know any of them. They all go to the Quileute school, well except for Emily she's already graduated, also Sam, and Leah should too but she got held back a year for getting suspended so much. Oh, and weren't you suppose to go to our school?" He chuckled as if remembering something.

Angela nodded. "Yea I'm supposed to go there but I can't go in the middle of the week so I start on Monday."

Jake looked up and smiled. "Wait they're here." He got up from the log and walked up to meet them. He grabbed one of the girls and kissed her. Then they all walked back toward Angela.

One of the girls, a beautiful one, well they were all beautiful but this one had horrible scars on the left side of her beautiful face, walked up to Angela. "Hey, I'm Emily. Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Angela and it's nice to meet you." Angela said extending her hand to Emily.

Emily smiled and shook her hand. "Same here now let me introduce you to the girls, and guys." She introduced Angela to the girls first. They were all just as beautiful. They made Angela feel so ugly. She noted that the girl that Jake had kissed was Leah. She was actually taller than Angela, and Angela was tall! There was also Claire who was 4 as she kept on telling Angela, and Shaunna, who was with Embry. Jasmine was with Seth. Emily then introduced her to the guys she hasn't seen yet. They were all very nice, and just like the Quil dude Paul had a staring problem, but it felt different somehow…

_**Paul POV**_

Paul was so confused. He was introduced to this Angela girl and her felt like if he needed to be near her. Yet her felt like if he hasn't imprinted quite yet. He has felt what the other guys felt when they imprinted when he turned wolf and shared their thoughts, but he only felt the half of that. He turned to Sam. He wanted to ask him what was wrong with his imprinting, but was going to have to get Sam alone. He couldn't just ask him right there in front of Angela. He pulled out his cell and texted Jake and Sam, he asked them both to come with him. He wanted to ask the Alpha's He knew that Jake wasn't the alpha but he might as well be; it was in his blood. They both nodded and followed him onto the trees.

"What's wrong Paul?" Sam asked getting down to business.

"I think I imprinted…" Paul said.

"Well that's great, and you are a lucky man! The girl can eat! I really do admire that. She can eat as much as leah!" Jake said grinning.

"What's so important that you had to drag us away from the bon fire?" Sam asked interrupting Jake.

"Well I just half imprinted one her. At least my imprint just feels like a crush. I don't feel the full effect like you guys do. It feels like if I have to wait for something to happen before I really do imprint. It feels like if it has something to do with Angela though." Paul explained.

"You know that me and the pack heard was she was thinking at one point? She was thinking about me and Bella. We all heard it. It was very weird." Jake mused.

"She is not weird!" Paul growled.

Jake put his hands in the air, as if to surrender. "Hey I said that _it_ was weird, that we can hear her mind, not _her_."

Sam looked confused. "Well I have never heard of that happening before. I'm going to have to ask the elders about that. Do you want me to ask right now? Or is it okay if I do it after the bon fire?" Sam asked thinking of Emily.

Paul nodded. "It can wait. Let's go back to the bon fire."

_**Angela's POV**_

Angela was confused why did some of the guys leave? Are they coming back? She then went back to eating her hot dogs. So far she is by her eighth! She was shocked. She never ate so much, but it felt like if she was starving, and she still felt hungry. She stopped eating for fear of gaining a thousand pound. Embry was laughing at her though.

"Wow, you eat almost as much as me!" He chuckled.

Angela glared at him then smiled. "Well I was hungry." She said then shrugged. She suddenly stiffened having seed again the blue flash. She got up and looked around. What is that? Then she saw something a blue…tail? She stared straight ahead concentrating. She then saw a flash of a blue face! What is that? She got up and ran to her car. The guys were all calling after her, but she ignored them. She had to get home. She was sure there was going to be another note waiting for her there…

Stranger POV

The Stranger picked up the new report made by the reporting officer, and opened it;

_Report_

_The Subject has shown an increase of power. The Subject was able to see NightCrawler's actual form and not just a blur in this point in time. The Subject's eyes and hair are showing significant change and the Wolf has already noticed the Bond. It will become stronger once the change is complete. The Wolf might just be the only one that will be able to control The Subject's anger. The Wolf has been put under constant surveillance. Cyclopes is in charge of Team Two, which is the team that will keep surveillance on The Wolf. Team One's leader is NightCrawler. Cyclopes must be kept away from The Subject. He might blow Team One's cover._

**Okay so yea, this is a really long chapter. My bad, Lol, but hey, would you rather have two short ones? Not really, right? Well anyways, I am really disappointed. I was really looking forward to more reviews. If I don't get more reviews I will surely not update again here. I am sorry but with no reviews I have no motivation to continue and tell you guys what is happening! So please people, Read & Review/R&R. Now, give the now green button below some love by giving it some clicks!!! XD**

**-Addie XOXO**


	3. Chapter Three : Power

**Well here is chapter three. Sorry its so short (Well Shorter than I'd like…) but I had to cut it short… **

**-Addie XD**

_**Chapter Three - Power**_

_**Angela POV**_

Angela sped all the way home. She really wanted to read the note she knew would be a home. She pulled up into the drive way and jumped out of the car. She ran into the house.

"Hey sweetie how was the bon fire?" Her mother asked.

"Great, got to check something!" Angela yelled over her shoulder running up the stairs taking them two at a time. She then burst into her room and just as she expected there was a note on her pillow. She quickly snatched it up and opened it;

**Very good, my child, you have done well. I suppose you got to see a bit more of NightCrawler right? Well anyways, I hope you can try and concentrate for me. Concentrate on any object around you and try to reconstruct its matter. Like water, Get the glass of water on your nightstand and try to turn it to ice. Then gas then back. It will be quite hard to turn the gas back into water but with time you will be able to do it with ease. I hope you have noticed the quakes before. That was all you, my darling. It was your anger. So control it. Or I will have your father stop you. And trust me you will not like what you will find out. Also I ask that you not attack NightCrawler. Also, if you want to see NightCrawler let him come. You are blocking him, you know. Let him be able to come to you. Now I wish you the best of luck and hope you practice controlling your anger. We will be meeting soon.**

**-Prof. X**

Angela closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. She stuffed it in the drawer with the other two and closed it. What does he mean she caused the earthquakes! She did not cause them! Even thought she just realized that it was true about her being angry each time the quakes came… She shook her head. No it wasn't her! She did not do that! She then looked at her nightstand with the glass of water on it. She knew nothing was going to happen but she picked it up and concentrated on it. She pictured it becoming ice. She imagined the cool feeling of the cup as it got cold. She also imagined the cracking sound as it froze, and suddenly the glass did get cold. She watched fascinated as the water started to freeze slowly at first but then quickly. So quickly that the glass cracked and exploded from the pressure. She jumped back and cried out. Was that really her! That couldn't be! She looked down at the floor and concentrated on turning the water into gas so that she didn't have to mop it up. And surprisingly steam rised from the floor. She clapped her hands giddy. She loved the feeling of having power! She was so excited that she melted the glass on the floor by accident. She stopped jumping for joy and jumped because the hot glass touched her feet and stained her favorite flats. She got mad and growled. The stupid glass! These were her favorite flats, and they cost _a lot_! She started to shake and so did the house with her.

She heard her mother run up the stairs. "Sweetie, What's wrong?!? Why are you mad?" Her mother asked worried and frightened.

"My favorite shoes and the stupid melted glass ruined them!" She then watched as the glass turned to gas. She then calmed down and looked at it closely. How can glass turn to gas? Wasn't it scientifically impossible…?

"Don't worry sweetie I'll buy you new ones. Do you want some dessert?" Her mother pleaded.

Angela, not turning around, put two and two together. "How long have you known?" She said still refusing to look at her mother.

"Know what?" She asked with overly sincerity.

"You know what I am talking about!" Angela said whipping around. She had just realized that the last couple of times there were quakes her parents knew she was mad.

Her mother shrank away and backed away. "Since we got you…" She whispered.

Angela furrowed her brows in confusion. "_Got_ me?" She shook her head. "You mean gave me _birth_ right?" She shrieked. The last thing she needed was to be an orphan.

"Piotr!" Her 'mother' bellowed retreating to get her husband.

Angela took a deep breath to calm herself down. The quaking stopped completely. Why was this happening to her? And were did all that rage come from? She walked into the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her eyes! Her beautiful green eyes were now… red! She had red eyes! What happened to the eyes she always took so much pride in? A tear came out of the corner of one of her eyes. What was she becoming? She then walked back out and sat on her bed. She took in a deep breath and let NightCrawler come in. She opened her mind as to not block him… or her…

A second later a poof of blue smoke appeared and out of it came a man. He was blue thought. And he had a blue tail with an arrow in the end. That was the tail she had seen in the bon fire. And that was also the face she had seen over her shoulder.

"Finally you let me co—" He stopped short peering at her eyes. "Your, eyes, they have already transformed? Do you have you memory yet? Do you—" He stayed quiet.

"I have no idea what you are talking about… And what's wrong with my eyes! I want my old beautiful eyes back! I hate this blood red color!" Angela paused. "Oh and I wanted to ask; How did I turn glass into gas? I mean isn't that against the laws of physics? Shouldn't that be impossible? I mean it can turn it to liquid by melting it but how can it turn into a gas?"

He smiled "You can do anything. Anything you want to happen does. You can even make gravity not exist, which is how you levitate something. You can also manipulate a person's matter too. Which please do not do, you will end up killing the person or hurting them very badly, if you are lucky." He chuckled remembering something that he would not tell Angela. "Also Katherine and Piotr are not your biological parents. Your real mother's name is Jean Grey and your real father's name is Scott Summers. "

Angela just sat there, getting more and more furious, that the house started to shake violently. NightCrawler's eyes went wide and he jumped at her and then teleported. Angela was not happy when they appeared outside in the woods. She jumped away from him. "Don't touch me!" With that she ran. She did not know how to get home but didn't want to go there. She was dangerous. She could kill someone by accident! She realized that she wasn't running anymore and that the trees were passing her by really, really fast. She looked down to see that she was levitating. She stopped suddenly and fell to the floor. She then broke down, curled into a small ball and started to sob. She was a monster!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Paul POV**

It was Paul's turn to patrol when a red haired vampire ran past him. The weird thing was that she did not smell like a vampire, but she did look like one. So he chased her, but she was so fast. Faster than a vampire even. She was now a blur in the distance. He picked up the pace and speed off after her.

Paul stopped running when he heard a sob. He walked toward the noise and saw that it was the Vampire. He growled and she lifted her head angry.

"Go away you mongrel!" She spat.

He whimpered when he saw that it was his love, Angela. He felt it this time. He felt the full force of it. He felt as if his heart was being ripped apart so as it can go to her. He wanted to hug her, to comfort her. He wanted to ask her who turned her, so that he can rip that filthy leach, limb from limb ever so slowly so as to make it suffer!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Angela POV**

Angela looked up at the giant wolf angry. How dare it growl at her?!? "Go away you mongrel!" She spat at the creature.

The wolf whimpered and she instantly felt herself soften. The old Angela loved animals. She sighed. "Sorry" She apologized to the wolf as if it could understand her. "It's just that I have had a hectic day. I mean finding out you are adopted and that you are not who you thought you were, is enough to cause you to break down. Don't you think?" She chuckled, and then let out a sob. She put her face back in her hands. It would be such a relief if the wolf would just attack her and kill her, and then she wouldn't kill anyone by accident like so many people think she would do. She jumped a bit as she felt the wolf's snout touch her head and breath in her ear. She giggled as it tickled and looked up at its eyes. She waited for a bit wondering if it would kill her soon. When the wolf just laid down next to her she asked, "Why aren't you killing me yet?" The wolf's head shot up and in its eyes she saw disgust as if it was appalled.

Over the wolf's shoulder she saw blue smoke she jumped up. "Go away NightCrawler!" She shouted. The wolf jumped up and Spun around at a fight ready stance, and growling ferociously.

"Calm down Paul!" NightCrawler shouted.

Angela looked at him confused as the wolf jumped back, letting down its guard. The wolf tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean Paul?" Angela asked him. "Where is Paul?" She looked over her shoulder and around her. There was no one except the wolf.

NightCrawler ignored her question and talked to the wolf. "Yes I know who you are Paul, I am not an idiot. I even know that you imprinted, and on whom. I will tell her unless you go phase back. Now, and I give you my word, that I will not hurt her or take her. We will be right here. Now go, and don't you dare do it here! There is a woman present after all."

The wolf then ran into the trees and was back in seconds, but as human… and not just any human. It was Paul. They guy who had walked away from her at the party and took Jake with him. Why was he protecting her all of a sudden if he had left her?

"No I can not read your mind Paul, and no, that did not count as reading your mind. I am being told what you are thinking by this." He pulled out an ear bud, then put it back in his ear.

"Well can you toss that? Better yet give it to me; I wouldn't mind having something like that." He growled.

"No Paul, she is not a Vampire, she is something much, much, stronger. She will tell you when she finds out herself."

Angela was so confused. It was like hearing half the conversation. Then she had an idea. She concentrated on the ear piece and made it disintegrate and disappear. NightCrawler gasped and teleported a good two yard away startled. Angela smiled. "Now you will not hear anymore thoughts so please say them out loud so as I can understand what is being said." She said smug that she was able to control her powers enough to do that little job without hurting anyone.

Paul smirked at NightCrawler.

NightCrawler walked back to Angela and clapped. "Bravo, Angela! Well done! I am glad to see that you are getting stronger. The only thing is that you will not be happy to see what has happened to you hair…"

Angela gasped and reached up to touch it. She pulled one of the strands from behind her ear to see it. It was red! It was a brownish red! More red than brown but at least not a blood red color. Ug! Again with the red! She sure did look like she was in tune with Christmas now. Her hair and eyes red while her shirt and leggings green! "Why is this happening?!? First her beautiful eyes, and now her hair!" She was getting angry and quivering. At least she was holding her powers in this time.

"Is she a wolf too?" Paul asked NightCrawler.

**Sorry to leave it at a Cliffie, but I need more reviews! I already have Chapter four typed up, so if you want it make sure to leave me some wonderful reviews! Now scroll your mouse over the review button and let them have a nice chat!**

**-Addie XD**


	4. Chapter Four : Roommate

**(A/N): Here's Chappie 4!!! Yay!! I still think it's a bit short for what I usually aim for, but **_**oh, well**_**. Enjoy!**

_**-Addie XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way Stephenie Meyer or Marvel. I am just a borrower of their characters, setting and storyline and make no profit out of torturing them and twisting them to my many, many needs.**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Angela POV**

NightCrawler chuckled. "No, she is stronger than that too!"

"Then why is she shaking like if she is going to phase?" He asked.

"She's shaking because she is holding in her power. Which, I have to say, I am proud of her for. Her mother had not been able to do that for quite a while and here is her daughter getting it on her first day!"

Angela was now furious. "Stop talking about me like if I am not standing here!" She shrieked. She had it. They were not telling her what was going on and she was tired of it. The ground started to shake.

Both Paul and NightCrawler panicked. "Dam it! Paul _stop_ her!" NightCrawler shouted.

Paul's eyes went wide. "_Me?!?_ How am I going to do that?"

"You imprinted on her. If Prof. X's theory is right she will only listen to you!" NightCrawler shouted as he ducked out of the way of a falling tree.

Angela was beyond listening now. She was just plain livid.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Paul POV**

Paul ducked as another tree fell. "But I just imprinted right now! How do you know she won't just kill me?"

"Well if you don't stop her and she used her full powers, she will end up destroying the whole world and herself. It would End up being too much and she will dye!" He was shouting over the noise of the trembling and crashing trees.

Paul nodded and jumped over a fallen tree to get to Angela. She was glowing and levitating. She looked truly beautiful, with her hair floating everywhere and her eyes bright with power, but Paul walked up to her. He grabbed her hand. "Angela, sweetheart, calm down, we are not trying to leave you out of it. We will tell you everything now, calm down, please, you will hurt yourself!" Paul was pleading with her.

Angela turned her blazing hate filled eyes to him. Paul flinched away, but her eyes softened and lost some of its brightness. She started to calm down and dropped to the ground. Paul caught her before she hit the ground, and picked her up in his arms. She passed out. Everything stopped shaking.

NightCrawler sighed behind them. "Well now it is your responsibility to keep an eye on her. She can not at all be alone. If she gets mad she can kill someone by accident! Well not her, her other self, and you are the only one that can stop her second self."

"What is she?" Paul asked not really caring. He loved her no matter what.

"Well that is not for me to tell you but her." He said.

"But she doesn't know herself. She has said it." Paul said in disbelief. How was she going to tell him something she did not know herself?

"She will know. In time, she will let you know when she finds out herself." NightCrawler said as he touched Paul's arm. Suddenly they are in Angela's room. Her parents are there. They look badly shaken. "Good job Shadow Kat, and Colossus. Job well done in calling me, even though, now I have to get a new phone because Rachel destroyed it!"

Paul backed away from NightCrawler. "Dude, tell me before you do that again. I am not to be teleported like that. It feels creepy." He shook his head. "And who is Rachel?"

NightCrawler stiffened. "Um, I meant Angela…" that said, he teleported away.

Paul turned to Angela's 'Parents'. "So what is going to happen to Angela?"

Her 'Parents' just smiled. "We are leaving. She is now eighteen and legal. So the house will be left to her and you. You will be in charge of being with her at all times. Which I know you will not mind, will you?" She smiled not really waiting for a reply. "Anyways, we have already packed, and you are the only one who can control her. Trust me the whole imprinting thing will make her fall in love with you quicker. Her other half is already in love with you. She is like two people now, but don't tell her. Her second self will tell her soon. She has to come into it herself. Don't even let her know you know or her human side will not be as easy. We wish you the best of luck and ask that you move in with her. She can not be alone for if she gets mad she might hurt someone. Oh and you are going to have to talk to the pack to let them know that you are not going to be able to patrol anymore. You are not to leave her alone! Do you understand that?" Katherine explained, she was about to turn away when she turned back to Paul. "Oh and you need not worry about how you are going to support her and the damage she is surely going to inflict on the house and places on accident. Here," she pulled out four credit cards from her pocket, "These are your new accounts. Each card contains 15 million dollars to do with as you please, but you can not move out of Forks, but you can move into La Push though, but nothing else. Two are yours and two are hers. They are gifts from her real parents. One is in you real name and the other is your new escape identity. It is in case you have to not appear as active. You will be Kevin Grey, and she will be Rachel Anne Grey. These are for just incase, and these," She pulled out four passports and driver's licenses and birth certificates. I also transferred all needed information to your other identity."

Paul just nodded. "But how will she feel when she wakes up and finds her parents gone and me moved in?"

They both shrugged. "That is what you have to figure out. We wish you the best of luck." With that she grabbed her husband's arm and phased through the floor.

"Wait you have powers too!" He shouted, but heard a car start and drive off. He set Angela, still in his arms, on her bad and laid down beside her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Angela POV**

Angela woke up only to be in the arms of a guy. She quickly ducked out of his arms and jumped out of bed. She looked down to see that she was still in yesterday's outfit and that the skirt had ridden up really high. She was grateful she had tights on. She looked on the bed to see that it was Paul who had his arms around her. She sighed. Something about him made her want to come near. She couldn't remember really anything from last night, except her hair and Paul saving her from herself. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She chuckled at the odds that this is where it all started, her eyes. She looked in the mirror to be surprised by that her eyes are less red and greener. There was still some red in her eyes making them look a bit hazel but they looked closer to purple too. She sighed. Well at least they weren't blood red! She heard Paul sigh and groan as he stretched and got up. She kept on staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still red, though it got a bit more of a brownish color to it now.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he came up behind her.

She blushed, and smiled. "Thanks." She walked back out into the room. "Where are 'mom' and 'dad'?" Angela asked, making quotation marks with her hands. She was still peeved that they had lied to her.

Paul stiffened. "They are gone."

She turned to him. "What?" She asked thinking she heard him wrong.

"They left. Both of them moved out. They do not live here. How many times do I have to say it?" He muttered.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well where are they?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but they did tell me that they were not moving back."

Angela sat down on the bed. "So I'm all alone now?" She asked getting scared to be alone in the world. She was mad at them for not telling her the truth but did not hate them.

"No, you have me." He whispered.

"Now I live in an empty house and am going to a new school. I have no one now…" She was muttering to herself deep in thought not having heard Paul.

"You have me, you know." He said a little louder.

Angela looked up at him and gave a small smile, but a tear slid down her cheek.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Paul POV**

Paul broke down and hugged her to him as soon as he saw that single lonely tear slide down her cheek. "It's okay, babe. You're not alone. I'm here, and if you want I can move in as your roommate." 'Roommate' for now, he added to himself as he soothed her. She sniffled, her face in his chest.

She looked up at him. "Okay." She sniffled and got up. "Want breakfast? I'm going to make something to eat." She said as she headed down the stairs.

"Sure." Paul said getting up and following her down the stairs.

He went and sat on the kitchen table as she took out things to make. He just sat there watching her. He smiled when she was able to reach the things on the higher shelves. He was so used to having to get the things that high for Emily and Kim that he almost got up to get them for Angela. She started to fry some eggs and bacon. Paul's mouth started to water as the bacon started to sizzle. He got up and stood behind Angela to watch her. He had forgotten how hungry he was as he watched her slid the food onto plates. She smiled and handed him both plate. "To the table," She ordered as she grabbed the utensils and cups of juice. She handed him a fork and a cup of juice as they sat down.

Paul immediately dug in to his food. He was starving! But so did Angela. He stopped eating and watched. She was so cute. She ate almost as much as Leah, the least eating of the wolves.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

Paul just shook his head. "Oh, nothing," He said as he continued to eat his food.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Angela POV**

Angela blushed when she noticed Paul staring at her as she ate. "What?" She asked innocently.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, nothing…"

She felt as if he wanted to say more but dropped it for now. She turned back to her plate but paced herself as she ate. She didn't want to seem as a pig, though he ate just as fast as her if not faster!

Once they finished their breakfast she picked up the plates and took them to the sink. She turned on the water to do the dished but felt a warm hand on her shoulder and another on her waist, and she was moved aside. She looked up at Paul confused.

"I'll do the dishes." He said plainly.

Angela watched amazed that he actually offered. Most guys avoided doing the dished. She had to admit it was odd. She shrugged it off and took out the kitchen towel. "Okay, then I'll dry." She took the already washed plate out of his hand and towel dried it. "Thanks for last night, Wolf boy." She smiled at her new nickname for him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Paul POV**

Paul stiffened when Angela called him 'Wolf boy'. He had forgotten she knew. He forced a chuckle. "Yea well that was amazing, Marvel Girl." He smiled at the name he made up.

She looked at him confused. "Well I was thinking marvelous, and shortened it to Marvel." He smiled at her. "As in you are a marvelous girl."

He smiled as she blushed yet again. That's it! That's what his goal from now on is going to be; he will from now on try and make her blush at least three times a day! He quickly finished up the dishes and turned of the water. "Can you wait a sec while I go outside? I'll be right back." With that he ran outside and phased. He wanted to talk to the pack really quick.

_Finally Paul! Where you been? Your thoughts were very confusing last night, and then you phased and left. _Jake said using the pack plural.

_Yea! Where'd you go? Did you get with that Angela girl?_ Quil chuckled, well as best as he could as a wolf which ended up sounding like a wheezy cough.

_I was with Angela yes, but I did not _get_ with her, Quil, and that's the whole reason I decided to phase. I wanted to talk with you guys. I need to bring her with me to Sam's to pick up my stuff, I'm moving in with her and I—" _Paul got cut off.

_Wait, Already?!? I thought you just met her! _Quil interrupted.

_Not like that! Just as her roommate. Now, what I was saying before Quil so rudely interrupted me! You guys can't get her mad! Not even irritated… you have to make sure she sees you as no threat, or the she might… _Paul let his memories of that night play out for the guys to see.

_Whoa! Bro, she did that?!? _Jake shivered at he watched the tree snap like a twig without her even touching it.

_Well as you see, there is to be no major teasing or anything that will get her mad. I am going now to Sam and Em's so make sure they all know before we get there. Oh and by the way. We will be there very soon. Since she can run faster than us… In wolf form… _That done he phased back as Jacob and Quil took off running to Sam's

He pulled on his cut offs and walked back into the house to find Angela on the couch watching TV.

"Where'd you go?" she asked not looking up.

"Nowhere actually, I just phased to talk to the pack via _pack plural"_ Paul told her as he sat down next to her. "Oh and I wanted to tell you if you want to go to Sam and Em's with me. I need to pick up my stuff."

She nodded and got up. "Let me change first." She walked up to her room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Angela POV**

Angela walked into her room and opened up all her drawers. She looked around at all her open drawers and closed her eyes to concentrate. She then pictured all her clothes and stuff levitating.

When she opened her eyes everything was in fact levitating. She smiled and walked toward the door to open it, to lead everything to her new room, her parent's old room. When she opened the door she found herself colliding with something very hard, and very warm. Startled she lost concentration and all her clothes went flying everywhere.

**(A/N): Well hope you guys like the chappie. So far I have 8 reviews. I am now aiming for **_**at least **_**15 Reviews before I update again.**** Also for those of you True X-men Fans there is a tiny reference to the **_**comic books (not movies)**_**. If you find it say it in you review and I will PM you a preview of the next chapter.**

**-Addie XD**

**PS: When I say 'reference to the comic book'; that means it's something that is not in the movie, but in the comics. So if it's in the movies **_**and**_** in the comics at the same time, that's wrong. Hope someone can find it!**


End file.
